


The Fragile

by VioletNimbus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as the story goes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just to be safe, Mass Death, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, So brace yourself, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, but thatll maybe be waaay later, how slow? i havent decided yet, just a lot of death, maybe;;;, oh look another death tag ha h a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNimbus/pseuds/VioletNimbus
Summary: The day a rift in space and time takes away our beloved Alfonse and co. to another world (specifically the World of Alberia), all Hell breaks loose in the World of Zenith he leaves behind. Leaving that world's Summoner to deal with the aftermath in the wake of his absence.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everything falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, this is my first attempt at any sort of fic as well as just writing in general.  
> Now enjoy.

_There were tales in abundance about death._

_For every mortal of flesh and bone, in the end, it comes for all._

_There were even more tales, varying depending on the source yet seemingly all the same, of the one who grants it and who rules over the souls it takes._

_Yet you never recalled if any of the stories explicitly mentioned if the one who grants release from life could also deny one of that otherwise assumed promise of eternal rest._

_Whether or not you wished for the answer, in the end, you would have it unfairly forced upon you._

_If only that strange rift in space hadn’t appeared that day.._

_Maybe things would not have turned out so hopeless._

* * *

> “Fjorm!?”
> 
> _No.._
> 
> “Marth!!”
> 
> _No..!_
> 
> “Veronica!!”
> 
> _No!_
> 
> “Alfonse!!!”
> 
> _**NO!!** _

You couldn’t help but yell out their names as one by one they vanished. You didn’t know what was happening, nor could you have even expected it. But there was a reason why sayings like “Expect the unexpected,” or “Nothing is impossible,” existed back in your world in the first place, right? And now your friends, as well as rival/enemy, were winked out of existence by some menacing wormhole, ripping the fabric of space, you had no way of knowing would appear. If you had known that would happened, you would have had them fight in a different spot. The damage had been done, and you would likely never know why until they returned. 

> _If they ever return that is.._

You could taste blood from how hard you bit your cheek. Everyone between your side and Embla’s were at a loss on what just occurred. Embla’s Empire just lost their Princess and future queen. On Askr and the Order’s side they just lost their Prince and future King along with two indispensable Heroes, Prince Marth and Princess Fjorm. Before anyone had time to think any further, Commander Anna raised a hand high gripping a white cloth above her and spoke in a loud yet clear voice.

> “ **The Order of Heroes declares a ceasefire! We are in no condition to fight after what just occurred and I’m sure the Emblian Empire are in much the same state. This encounter is a draw. Everyone, _retreat!_** ”

She finished with a wave of her hand before walking in the direction the Order had come from. You could tell she was just as troubled by all this along with everyone else. Who wouldn’t? It wasn't a normal thing for a rift in space like that to happen out of the blue. Sure, Zenith had two realms that dealt with portals in some way but the power was controlled to a degree and any mention of a rift like that was usually just a tempest to bring enemies INTO Zenith. Not rip a person native to Zenith from one universe to another as far as you’ve read on this place. But.. You suppose there’s a first for everything. And it wasn’t so far fetched that it’d never happen considering you yourself ended up here in the same way after all.. 

> “ _Haah.._ ”

You let out a lengthy sigh, thumb rubbing at your temple as you followed alongside the Order back to Askr. No one spoke a word on the way there. You weren’t sure if that was for the best or not for the anxiety and dread growing behind your own stoic expression. Staring down at Breidablik in your hand as it ominously blinked.

* * *

Upon the Order of Heroes return, Commander Anna and you went straight to informing the King, Gustav, and the Queen, Henriette, of what transpired. It was your first time seeing the man, and oh how you wish it was under different circumstances. He was livid, you could tell. That hardened glare he gave you, intentional or not, and that icy tone of his as he spoke made you wish you could hide in a dark place like you used to back in your world. You knew all to well when someone was furious and you hated being forced on edge waiting for the inevitable explosion of fury. Almost always you would become the target of a parental figures anger simply because you were just there or you said a single word and they decided that was the final straw. Thankfully, none of what you feared happened and from there the King informed you of another urgent dilemma.

> “Hel, the Goddess of Death. Ruler of a similarly named Hel, has broken through the barrier around the gateway leading to her realm and is preparing to raze Zenith to claim it and the living by force.”

He had informed you and the Commander. 

First Alfonse and the others suddenly vanish, now death itself is trying to bring about this worlds end? Just as you were trying to come to terms with simply that alone, the Queen finally speaks. You barely noticed her then, finally snapping out of the fear her husband’s barely contained fury rooting you to the spot, and realize she hadn’t said a word til now. Her face a mixture of anger and grieve but not intimidating like her husband. It was bordering somber.

  
Anna and you nearly fell back in disbelief of what she said during that meeting.

* * *

The world felt like it was ending. And in a way, it literally was. Commander Anna all but shut down and poured herself into her duty as Commander of the Order. She refused to speak to anyone outside of what her duty demanded. You would have tried to console her, but you weren't fairing any better and couldn’t blame her for shutting everyone out that wasn’t related to work. You were doing mostly the same. And after your fight with her.. There wasn’t any time for consolation or mourning as the end drew near. The news of Sharena’s death was enough to push the both of you over the edge. Hel had appeared before the King and Queen and offered Sharena’s corpse before them as a warning of the inevitable that was soon to come by her hands. She would take the living and plunge Zenith into her realm. And we would only have a week to come to terms with our end. And so, with the little time left, you offered a plan to help save who you could. You proposed an evacuation from this world by opening a gateway with Breidablik to another Zenith where the threat of Hel was no more. You extended the plan to Muspell, Nifl, and even the Emblian Empire when Prince Bruno had suddenly arrived asking for help in finding a way to bring his sister back and informed him of more pressing matters. 

It was amazing how the end of the world could make two warring kingdoms forget war and instead cooperate for the sake of their own preservation. Unfortunately, Hel didn’t bother to mention that her scourge of the living would be starting that very day she offered up Sharena’s corpse as word of her legion of the dead attacking the villages nearest to the gateway of Hel reached the Order the very next day. The time limit she offered was merely how long it would take for her to reach Askr itself. You guessed Askr would be her last destination. With barely any time to waste, you began making preparations and thankfully found an Askr, in the first try, willing to take in refugees. As strange as it was to see another version of yourself, in much better circumstances than your own.. You were just thankful to have found them swiftly. They were more than happy to take this worlds citizens on the terms you handed over the contracts you had with Heroes of their choosing, to which you’d agree and the deal was made. You left the gateway open to that Askr, which was located at the front of the castle, the citizens of Askr soon filling the streets. Two more gateways were opened to allow Muspellan and Niflheim citizens to bypass the travel time that would have been wasted in reaching Askr. Laevatein and both Hrid and Ylgr overseeing their peoples escape. You briefed the three again on procedures and from there you returned to you position by the gateway to the other Zenith. Prince Bruno was quick in gathering the people of his Empire and arrived rather swiftly once word that we had less time than we thought reached him. You had him have his people form a single file line just as you would of the citizens of Askr since you made sure to make the gateway big enough to have groups of four easily pass through. 

> “You know the offer also extends to you as well, right?”

You turned your eyes away from the enormous crowd of people to behind you, seeing your own face, similar yet different peeking at you from the other side of the gateway. Prince Bruno, who stood beside you overseeing his own people, turned his head in the same direction as you had. 

> “I know.” 

You simply responded before stepping closer to the gateway and raise a hand towards your other self who had their own reaching out for yours. Unfortunately, neither hand would ever reach the other as the palm of your hand was met with an invisible, solid force that barred you entry to the other Askr. The face of the other you, as well as the Prince beside you, both shared a look of shock.

> “And I _would_ have accepted it, if it was possible for me to even _take_ it. So, take _Prince Bruno_ here in my stead.”

You gave a wistful smile to the other Summoner as you sidestepped out of the way of those next in line, who gave you a mixture of sad and shocked looks as they passed through the gateway. They had seen what just happened after all. Bruno abruptly spun you around to face him, hands gripping your shoulders in a death grip. It would have felt good actually, if he wasn’t on the verge of snapping the bone. And if it was meant to be a massage. And didn’t look ready to headbutt you right then and there.

> “You didn’t tell me _you_ would be left behind. **I refuse!** ”

The prince practically growled that last part. You sighed, shaking your head slightly as you urged him further to the side away from the gateway and the crowd to speak more privately. 

> “Look, I _know_ it’s unfair. I really do. But considering the absolute mess things devolved into the second Alfonse and Veronica disappeared.. This is the best I can do for your world’s people. You have to go, Prince Bruno. Your people have already lost Princess Veronica, and without her they don’t have anyone else to look towards to help them in the other Zenith. Sure that Askr is willing to even take Emblian’s but will the other Embla be so kind? I can’t guarantee that, but you-”

You shove a finger roughly at the center of his chest.

> “ _You can._ ”
> 
> “ _But_ -”
> 
> “ _Nope_. End of discussion. You will go and that is that.”

You shrug off his hands from you and step back while Bruno just sighs heavily in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

> “Fine. _Alright_. But I will take no pleasure in it.”
> 
> “Deal!”

You beam at the man before spinning on your heel to head inside the castle while the Prince resumed his spot by the gateway to watch over the evacuation. He still didn’t look pleased, but with the situation as it was you knew that he would come to terms with it in time once the threat of Hel was no longer hovering over him.

* * *

When you returned, there was a heavy atmosphere around you and the group of Heroes who followed behind. The Prince gave you a questioning look as you approached him and lead him to the side like earlier. Signaling to the group of Heroes you came with to aid the crowd. Once alone with the Prince you heaved a heavy sigh, keeping your head down.

> “An urgent report came in while I was gathering the Heroes the other me had asked for. The King and Queen are still fighting Hel’s forces, but the situation doesn’t seem to be in their favor and I fear soon that they will fall.”

You huff another sigh, finally lifting your head but not daring to look at the Prince and instead to the crowd below. Thankfully, the evacuation will wrap up soon it seems. And you’ll have to start preparing to say your goodbyes. A part of you was dreading that.

> “Anna.. She was killed during the fight.”
> 
> “..I see.”
> 
> “…”

The both of you fell silent after that and simply stood watching the crowd steadily diminish. You weren’t sure how to feel anymore. Nothing felt real to you at all right now. So many awful things just kept happening one after another without pause, you’re amazed you were even able to come up with any sort of plan in the first place let alone not have a full on breakdown during all this. You shake your head somewhat before turning to the Emblian Prince, holding a small trinket that looked similar to a light’s blessing but with four small star beads in gold, silver, purple, and black decorating the string of it. Well it was, technically, a light’s blessing. You simply added a few things to it.

> “Here. A memento. I already gave one similar to each of the Heroes who will be evacuating with you. They are supposedly rare, but somehow I managed to find a lot during my time in this world. I hope it helps you. I even managed to infuse an anima blessing to the little silver star there should you use up the light’s blessing in a dire situation. That way it isn’t completely useless afterwards.”

You smiled, plopping the trinket into the palm of his hand when he finally held it out for you. He gave a confused expression as he stared down at the item in his hand. After a moment he huffed a laugh then tied it to his wrist for lack of a better place to put it.

> “I think I finally understand now.”

Bruno seemed amused by something, but what exactly you couldn’t say. You figured he liked the trinket just as the others had and left it at that. He was about to speak again before Laegjarn, with Feh perched on her shoulder, approached.

> “Kiran. It’s time.”

As stoic as the Muspellan woman was, you could see the regret and sadness of her expression as she looked at you. You smiled at her before nodding and letting her know you’d be right there. She’d return the nod and head back with the Heroes who were waiting on you.

> “Kiran-”

Before the Prince could speak any further, he was yet again interrupted. This time by a crushing hug given by none other than you. And he was left speechless as you spoke loud enough for only him to hear.

> “ _..I’m sorry I failed everyone in this world. Please, watch over everyone in the next for me and survive._ ”

And then, you let go. Shoving him along and urging him through the gateway leading to the other Zenith. All he could do was watch you embrace the royals of Muspell and Nifl and every one of the Heroes in a crushing hug just as he had been given a moment ago. Not a single tear being shed from you and instead offering a reassuring smile. Once the final person went through the gateway, you lifted and aimed Breidablik towards it. The relic’s light was unusually dull and its charge slow. You were sure the other you noticed it too, they looked in a near panic as they tried to cross through. But you simply gave them an apologetic smile. Tossing a pouch, containing what little orbs you had left, at the same moment you were finally able to shoot Breidablik.

The gateway to the other Zenith closing indefinitely.

* * *

>   
>  _“I advise you not to get close to the Heroes. It will just make it harder… should you ever be parted.”_

The words Alfonse had told you during your first one-on-one with him the day you arrived in Zenith seemed to repeat incessantly in your mind. You should have heeded his advice more closely. Because you were sure there was barely any pieces left of your heart and you were left numb. 

When you had sent Prince Bruno off with the rest and closed the gateway, you were left with the lone task of returning every Hero contracted under you back to their own worlds. Unfortunately, they were all adamant in staying with you until the very end. Even the Heroes who you thought would have understood, like Zelgius or Michalis, met you with resistance. You barely managed to convince some of them that you would be fine. That you knew a way back to your own world.

> ~~_Of course, that was a big fat lie._~~

And you were certain many doubted your claim. Especially the Fallen Heroes. Grima and the other Fallen Heroes were livid. They cursed you. They yelled at you. They threatened your life. Funnily enough, they never lifted a hand to harm you as they had claimed. At the same time there were Heroes who were resisting in less severe ways. Some tried to reason with you, others begged and pleaded with you, and some (mainly the younger ones) could do nothing but sob. All while you sent Heroes one by one back to their respective worlds and timelines. Offering them those same trinkets and a reassuring smile as you sent them away. Until all that was left was Grima, the stubbornest dragon to ever exist. He only glared at you then, apparently tired of yelling curses and threats as they were all but ineffective.

Maybe he thought if he pulled the silent treatment he would get through to you.

It didn’t.

> “I’m a bit shocked you are resisting so much for a mere lowly worm, Lord Grima.”

You sigh, avoiding the other’s glare by looking down at Breidablik your hands idly held. It only made you more anxious, knowing its power could completely stop at any moment. The day that unnatural rift appeared, you sensed something wrong with the weapon. You weren’t even sure how or why, but you just knew. And then soon it became more and more unstable. Perhaps it was aware before anyone else that this world was doomed without Alfonse or Veronica and was set on to some kind of timer on its own life; like a smartphone or computer on its last legs before its rendered completely inoperable, due to some internal malfunction left unchecked for too long. You wish Grima would just let you send him back before it became impossible.

> “I thought you’d be glad to be finally rid of this suffocating contract forced onto you..”
> 
> “…”

He really was sticking to this silent treatment. 

> “..Didn’t you want your memories back?”

Grima’s hands twitched in the corner of your eye.

> “If you don’t leave now, Lord Grima, I’m afraid you might never be able have your memory returned.”
> 
> “Even now I fail to comprehend your actions, Summoner.”

The fell dragon huffed, showing a rare sign of defeat. Though you were certain he would never admit that was what he was doing.

> “Death is nearly at your door, yet still you refuse to ask for any divine assistance. Knowing full well I am at your whim. _Why?_ ”
> 
> “Because it wouldn’t be fair to you, confusing as that sounds.”
> 
> “ **Ha!** ”
> 
> ” _Fair? To me?_ “
> 
> “ _ **The Fell Dragon, himself?**_ ”
> 
> “ _ **Do not make me laugh, Summoner**._”

Grima stomped toward you until he was less than a foot away facing you, a hand roughly grabbing your chin and forcing you to look him straight in his eyes. 

“ _ **I have never met a human so infuriatingly foolish and selfless to the point they do not see the unfairness of their own pitiable circumstances.**_”

_You wanted to cry._

  
_You wanted to refute his claim._

  
_You **knew**. _

  
**_You knew far to fucking well how unfair everything was right now._ **

  
_And you knew he already knew you were aware._

  
For whatever reason, Grima seemed to want you to let him save you. But you weren’t having it. If he stayed, you would eventually die anyway. And he would be trapped here alone instead. Maybe that was for the better, considering who he was. But it just didn’t sit right with you. And who knows how it could affect the world he came from if he never returned. Just look at how Alfonse’s absence messed up this one beyond repair! You didn’t want to risk it. Even still, Grima had grown to become one of your favorite Heroes, despite knowing what he had done or will do back in his world. You were shocked he had once said he found some odd sense of familiarity with you. Because you knew why. But again it didn’t feel right to say anything about it. So you left it alone. Grima’s eyes bored into you, as if he could will you to bend to his will and force you to listen. And it nearly worked too, the pure desperation in his eyes was something you never imagined he would dare show. Which just hurt you even more in the end because you were not going to change your mind.

> “Then let my first selfish action be for _you_ alone, Grima.”

You smiled, gently patting the wrist of his hand holding your chin before making him lower it. Surprisingly he didn’t resist as you tied that useless trinket everyone was given to that very wrist. He didn’t resist when you gave him a bone crushing embrace that hurt you more than it did him. Nor did he resist as he let his vessel have a say for once and let him return the gesture by embracing this foolish Summoner, for the first and final time. And he did not resist when his vessel, Robin, took over so they too could say their goodbyes. Tears bursting in an instant once he was finally handed control. He clung to you, face buried into your shoulders as his tears stained your robe.

> “Is there really no other way, Kiran..?”
> 
> “Holy shit, _Robin??_ ”

Robin only nodded into your shoulder at your exclamation. Never did you think Grima would let the man free for even a moment. Yet here he was, showcasing another rare display of something akin to kindness you never thought he would allow. It almost felt like another ploy of the dragon’s to make you change your mind.

_Honestly.._

> “Oh, Robin..”

You sighed, tightening your grip on the poor man in your embrace as you rubbed his back to console him. 

> “You know as well as I that you would have done the same, Robin.. We’re practically the same.”

Robin froze in your arms for a moment, before a new wave a of quiet sobs seemed to pour forth from him and he only hugged you tighter. 

>   
>  _Of course he would do the same._

  
After a long moment, he’d finally pull away from you. You would just give him an understanding smile and pat on the head, taking the chance to ruffle his hair.

> “Sorry, I just had to. That stubborn old dragon would have _never_ let me do so otherwise.”

You said, a bit sheepish. Which seemed to cheer up the previously crying man as he chuckled at your actions.

> “No problem, Kiran. He doesn’t seem too sour about it anyway. If anything, he’s sour with me. Nagging me to **_‘Hurry up, you damn worm!’_**.”

Robin mimicked Grima’s usual tone of voice there before sighing and shaking his head. You couldn’t help but chuckle since it was perfectly spot on. It made you sad, knowing you wouldn’t have the chance to interact with any of the Heroes like this any more. You could only hope the memories of your time with them will comfort you when Hel finally comes.

> “Take care, Robin. Know that, in a sense, I was always with you. You may not understand right now. But I’m sure once both you and Grima return, you’ll understand. I can only hope Grima won’t be _too_ mad and cause you a big headache.”

You smiled, apologetic. You really wish you could just tell them exactly of your connection with them, but it would be way to cumbersome of a task to explain. They would just have to settle with the fact and be content with it.

> “I’ll keep that in mind, Kiran. Thank you.”
> 
> “Mhm. And don’t give up. I know you can pull through anything so don’t let that old dragon bully you too much, ok?”

He gave a hearty laugh and nodded.

> “Yes, yes of course, Kiran. Now I better go. The _old man_ is starting to become furious with us.”
> 
> “Ahh uhm… _Sorry, Lord Grima. You’re still the number one God of Destruction in my heart!_ ”
> 
> “ _Pft_ … _!_ Farewell, Kiran. I will never forget you, no matter how many times I find myself waking in a meadow.”

Robin couldn’t help but to stifle another laugh. Quickly offering you one last, farewell hug before he stepped away and the Fell Dragon was once again given full control with a loud huffed sigh.

> “ _You_ _damn **worms**_. **Never** **again** shall I offer that sort of **_kindness_** to that ** _pathetic worm_** I call a vessel. I’ve become _soft_ in your corrupting presence, Summoner.”

He damn near was pouting at you. You would have chuckled but you didn’t want to anger him further with your teasing. Plus, the longer you dragged this out the harder it was going to be to will yourself to summon his respective gateway.

> “I’m sorry, Lord Grima. Are you ready to return now?”
> 
> “ _Of course not_ , but I’ve no more patience in attempting to convince you otherwise. You are as _stubborn_ as you are _foolish_ , Summoner. Now open the path and let’s be done with this.”

You merely nodded and did as he said. Raising Breidablik, you pulled the trigger and a gateway appeared just a short stride away from where you both stood. Grima watched on, not at all hiding his displeasure as he frowned deeply. He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t ready. 

> “..Worm. Why not serve under me? There is still time before the end is to come.”
> 
> “Maybe next time.”
> 
> “ **Hmph**. _Foolish until the very end, I see._ ”
> 
> “ _Love you too, my Lord._ Take care.”

Grima stared at you a moment before he huffed a laugh. A smirk plastered on his face as he turned away and walked towards the light of the gateway, waving a lazy final farewell until the Fell Dragon himself was no more of this world. 

And just like that, you were alone. 

Left only with a shattered heart from letting go of everyone you cared for.  
A legendary piece of shit that no longer functioned no matter how many times you pulled its trigger.  
And the words of warning given to you by a man who you would never, ever see again, echoing within your mind as you waited for your own demise.

_Hel could not arrive soon enough._

* * *

That night, you couldn’t sleep. How could you? Your mind and emotions were a mess. The only comfort you had was in knowing the fact you had managed to save who you could without Hel suddenly appearing and wreaking havoc. Your plan had gone without a hitch. It was just a shame it was at the cost of Anna and the King and Queen’s lives. No matter how much you tried, they would not allow themselves to also evacuate. And time was short. But without their sacrifice, you aren’t sure if you would have been able to send everyone off to the other Zenith nor the Heroes back to their own worlds so smoothly. Even still.. You wish Anna would have listened. Or at the least let you say goodbye. Instead, your final moments with her was a grief stricken, one-sided argument. 

> _“I wouldn’t be able to bear it! Seeing another Shareena and Alfonse, live and well. Especially if I had to see another Shareena everyday who didn’t possess the same memories I do of our time together… It would be too cruel. How can you even suggest I do that? I would rather die!”_
> 
> _“Anna wait I-”_
> 
> _“ENOUGH! I’ve already made my decision, same as you! Nothing you say will change my mind. I thought you of all people understood how I felt. But I guess I was stupid to think otherwise. I should have never brought you to this world.”_
> 
> _“Anna. Please, just wait-”_
> 
> _“Anna!”_
> 
> _“ **ANNA!!!** ”_

She had stormed off without another word then.

Your last memory of just her back and an arm furiously wiping her eyes. 

_**CRASH!** _

You huffed, tears in your eyes in frustration. Eyes glaring at the floor inside your quarters, broken grey shards laying in a haphazard pile from where you threw a used orb.

_This sucked.._

_This sucked._

**_This fucking sucked._ **

Instead of sleep, you spent the night destroying your own room until dawn. Finally coming to terms that this too, was just another wasted life you had lived.

* * *

A day passed.

Then another.

And another.

Until finally, Hel arrived. 

She found you sitting calmly in front of the summoning stone in the center of the castle’s wide garden. You were confused what took the Goddess of Death so long. Even more so when she had arrived alone, when you were expecting a large army of zombie-like soldiers to come barging into the kingdom. Tempted as you were to ask Why?, you were frozen to the spot. Unable to speak a word from the sheer fear consuming you from inside.

_Hel was livid._

_And that anger was directed squarely on you._

It was a calm, cold and well contained anger, eerily familiar to what you had lived under back in your own world. Even down to the smile Hel had plastered on her deathly face, meant to deceive and lower ones guard to make them believe they were safe. You knew better than to fall for it.

> “How amusing. To think this Zenith’s _Summoner_ could manage to foil my plan’s.. Yet be frozen in utter fear in the presence of **Death** itself. The other’s, though miserably did they fail, at least showed more courage in mine own presence.”

She chuckled to herself as she stared you down; like some kind of insect ready to be squashed.

  
You dared not say a word in response.

You couldn’t even if you tried.

> “..I had the intention of further increasing my domain as well as my legion of dead by stripping this world of its life. But you saw to it that my plan’s did not bear the fruit I had expected. Loki had a seemingly fool proof plan, to think one _insignificant Summoner_ could set it all awry. It is most **_infuriating._** ”

Before you could think on what she just said, you were suddenly lifted from the ground by the neck. Wisps of black smog swirling around the skeletal hand she held you with. 

> “I ought to _kill_ you. _But we both know that is what you truly desire, isn’t that correct dear Summoner_? A shame that you will be the **_first_ **in _**my**_ eternal reign to be _**denied that mortal right**_.”

Hel’s smile warped into something even more vile and sinister. And you could feel your blood grow both cold and boiling simultaneously, especially around your neck. 

> “ _ **May thee be cursed to live with eternal beating heart in this hollow world of Zenith. Forever searching for the sole means to escape this pitiful life of utter solitude, for there is but one single method to attain death. But that method will forever be concealed from thee. For only the Goddess of Death knows.**_ ”

She spelled out your doom with the utmost care as she caressed your cheek, wiping the tears that spilled down. It was like you were looking at your own mother. Calmly acting as if she was giving you love and care when in reality, you were being punished. Except this was far worse than you could have ever imagined. A single whimper escaped you. 

> “ _Shh.. Sleep now, dear Summoner. For next you wake, your search for death begins._ ”

Hel whispered almost lovingly as she drew you close, embracing you. The searing pain that seemed to course through your blood dissipated and left you completely exhausted, forcing your vision to blur until everything finally went dark.

The last thing you remember was Hel’s cold laughter, and the sky above shifting rapidly to a lifeless dark grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, at first, going to be vastly shorter than what it ended up turning into. Apparently once I start writing I cannot stop. Please pray for me that I don't end up burning out later. Inspiration for this fic as a whole was first some angsty music I used to listen to in middle school which when I relistened to again years later (ie last year.) fit Lif to a T. I didn't actually start it until now because I wanted to see how his character would turn out once he became summonable and BOI did his quotes only add fuel to the fire and now here we are.
> 
> So, what did you all think of the first chapter?  
> How were the character interactions?  
> Where do you think the story is going?  
> What's gonna happen next??  
> Can you guess why the chapter is named the way it is?
> 
> Ok. I'll stop with the questions;;
> 
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes, because yeah this was all done in like one go with very little backtracking etc.  
> And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is actually my very first fic, as well as just writing in general so please be kind and understanding if it feels messy in anyway. Overtime I plan to polish it up further at some point. But for now I hope you enjoy what I have managed to write. And if I make you cry i am very sorry in advance. Oh and if there are any mistakes or something do not be afraid to point them out to me so I can fix it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
